Hero
by x-writingfreak-x
Summary: Summary inside : No flames! Rated M for later chapters! I dont own one tree hill or the characters!
1. Summary

Hey readers!!!!

I'm posting a new story up its going to called 'Hero'.

Summary:

_Haley is the school nerd, she's best friends with Lucas and Jake and they hang out at the river court shooting hoops and hanging out._

_Nathan is the school hot shot. He's the most wanted guy at Tree Hill and he knows it. He's cocky, arrogant, wealthy and gorgeous. Nathan always gets what he wants._

_One night Haley leaves the river court early after having a fight with Lucas because she found out he was secretly dating Brook Davis, head cheerleader and Haley's bully for like her entire life! Haley has a bad experience and Nathan comes to the rescue. Nathan begins to notice Haley and can't seem to stop saving her and getting her out of awkward situations. How will this story unfold?_

So what do you think??? Yes or No???


	2. The Jerk and Nerd

Chapter One:

_The Jerk and Nerd_

Haley James was walking down the corridor at Tree Hill on her way to Gym class. God she hated that class, here she is, valedictorian for the last three years and she can't put a stupid ball through a hoop in order to pass her class. Jake and Luc had tried to help her, they even resorted to teaching her granny style but nothing worked. She couldn't get that blasted ball through the hoop. Haley was walking thinking about her problem, not really looking in front of her when she crashed into something hard and muscly. She looked up into a pair of piercing blue eyes who were looking at her haughtily. 'Watch where you're going, this is an expensive jacket'

Haley glared at the guy standing in front of her. 'Well you didn't exactly move out of my way now did you?' the blue eyed god looked surprised, but it was gone so quickly Haley thought she was imagining it. 'Just stay out of my way nerd.' He said and moved on. He went on followed by his possie of spoilt rich kids.

Nathan Scott. Haley really didn't like that guy; he was a cocky, arrogant, sexy – extremely sexy jerk! Ahhh! Haley thought why couldn't there be at least one good looking guy who wasn't a total asshole. Haley moved on and made it to Gym class without anymore mishaps. But all through out class her mind kept wondering back to those blue eyes and kept having thoughts of he-who-is-a-dickhead. Haley sighed, it's a shame.

Haley's day passed as usual ending with her favourite thing ever, tutoring! Of course the fun was taken out of that because the person she was tutoring was none other than Brooke Davis, miss popular and all round bitch! Apart from Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis rated pretty high on Haley's hate list. Now don't take it the wrong way, Haley was by no means a hater or bias about the 'superiors' at Tree Hill high it was just that Brooke Davis was a huge bitch. Not to mention she has been bullying Haley since forever!

'C'mon Brooke, we went over this yesterday, and the day before and the day before that!' Haley was getting very frustrated by this. They had been going over this homework assignment for the past three days and Queen Bitch has still not got it. She has the nerve to blame me Haley thought, when she spent her weekend getting drunk and sleeping around. God must hate me Haley sighed.

'C'mon Tutor Girl, why don't we make a deal okay, you slip me the exam paper and I pay you. It looks like you could do with a decent wardrobe; it's a win win situation.' Haley was staring at Brooke like she had grown another head. 'Excuse me?'

'Oh c'mon virgin Mary, stop being such a nerd and hand the paper over. This is obviously not working' Brooke said in her over-used 'duh' tone. Haley wanted to kill her, like really really kill her. Even if she got caught that would be fine at least she would be rid of Brooke Davis. But in all honesty Haley was really insulted that people even if it was Brooke Davis thought she would stoop so low. Haley shook her head slowly grabbed her bag and said 'Listen Queen Bitch you finish the damn assignment by yourself, I am through with you!' Haley stormed off leaving a very surprised Brooke sitting on the table.

* * *

Nathan was shooting hoops in his backyard when he heard a car roll into the drive way. Nathan sighed his dad was home, Yay! 'Hey Nate, how the arm?' Nathan turned and saw his dad Dan Scott watching him with a smirk on his face. Nathan shook his head 'Good dad, oh yeah and I had a great day thanks for asking' he said sarcastically. Dan shook his head and went inside. Nathan sighed why couldn't he just have a normal life.

Nathan had a bad day today. Whitey had been grilling the team at practice today and by team it normally meant Nathan because he was the captain. Then he went into history and failed his test which then led to him failing maths and English as well. Not that Nathan really cared about school but if he didn't maintain a particular average he would get kicked off the basketball team and that was _not_ going to happen. His English teacher sent him to see the tutoring centre, but the tutor he was supposed to have had left early, so Nathan had just come home. Although not before stopping and saying hi to Brooke who he had surprisingly found sitting alone on a table with her history textbook.

As Nathan was thinking about school he remembered his run in with the school nerd. Helen or something he couldn't quite remember her name. He really didn't like her and he got the feeling that it was entirely mutual. To be honest Nathan was quite surprised when she answered back to him in the hall way. Normally they burst into tears or just plain stayed out of his way but this one answered back fighting. Very interesting Nathan thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone jumping on his back. He turned to snap at that person only to find Brooke standing there. Brooke Davis was Nathan best friend, they have known each other since before they could walk and basically grew up together. 'What's up, Brooke?' Brooke smiled and Nathan had to smile at her dimples. She was just too cute, Nathan thought.

'Guess what best friend? You'll never guess so ill just tell you, I have a boy friend!' she said all this in like 10 seconds flat. Nathan froze, a boyfriends normally meant trouble which usually meant Nathan having to beat the shit out of a guy. Nathan looked at Brooke and saw that her smile had vanished. 'Aren't you happy for me?' she asked hesitantly. Nathan saw the fear and disappointment in her eyes and sighed and said 'Of course I'm happy, but please don't tell me I have to hit this one?' he asked. Brooke laughed and said 'don't worry this one is a gentleman and absolutely sexy!' Nathan shook his head and waited when it didn't come he asked 'well… who is it?'

Read and Review! Thanks =)

x-writingfreak-x


	3. Betrayal

Chapter Two:

_Betrayal_

Later that night Haley was walking to the river court for her weekly meeting with Lucas and Jake at the river court. The three of them would meet up there every Thursday night since they were kids. Jake and Lucas were Haley's best friends; they have been together since they were all 5. Haley smiled as she remembered the day the three friends became inseparable.

_Flashback_

'_Hey nerd, gimmie my ball!' shouted the grade bully as he pushed Haley onto the floor. Little Haley began to cry 'Lemmi alone!' she screamed._

'_Ohhh the baby is crying!' the older boy mocked while his friends laughed._

'_hey leave her alone!' a voice said shutting up all the other kids. _

'_It's none of your business bastard! Go and find your dad or something!' the bully yelled. Everyone froze. Then Haley knew who it was, Lucas Scott. 'Look who's talking the boy who's mum left him' another voice said as Haley turned she saw __Jake Jagielski__. Jake was always nice to her but he didn't really hang out with anyone._

'_Why don't you both just mind your business' the older boy yelled. Lucas and Jake simultaneously stepped forward about to started something when a voice said 'Nathan why are you wasting your time with these losers, lets go!' the girl grabbed on to the boys and pulled. Nathan nodded but not before walking up to Haley and said 'stay out of my way nerd' before walking away with his friends. Haley was still on the floor crying when Lucas and Jake walked over to her and helped her up asking if she was okay and if she needed anything. She shyly shook her head and that was that. They were inseparable every since. They were truly her best friends. _

_End of Flashback_

Haley couldn't get the smile off her face as she walked to the river court. Recently Jake had started dating Peyton Sawyer who was a friend of Brooke Davis, at first Haley was upset but after Jake explained that Peyton was different and she had only transferred this year to the school Haley decided to give her a chance and she found that Peyton really was nothing like Brooke. Peyton loved music and was a bit Goth and emo at times but she had a heart of gold and an awesome personality. During the time Jake and Peyton were going out Haley and Peyton had forged a pretty tight friendship.

As Haley got closer to the court she heard Jake and Lucas arguing with Peyton occasionally throwing in a word or two. Haley frowned it wasn't like Luc and Jake to argue.

'You have to tell her, man. It's not right she doesn't know!' Jake was saying.

'I will tell her I just need time to figure out how!' Luc was saying

'Please, you're going to need along time to figure out how to tell Haley this news' Peyton chipped in.

'Tell me what news?' Haley asked. Luc, Jake and Peyton all turned to face Haley. Haley noticed that Lucas in particular couldn't meet her eyes. 'Luc… what's going on?'

* * *

Nathan was in the gym at home doing some rigorous exercise. He needed to so he wouldn't go off at Brooke and do something he would regret that would ruin their friendship. Because contrary what people thought Brooke and Nathan were no sex buddies, they were best friends and their friendship meant a hell of a lot to Nathan and he knew it did to Brooke to. He just couldn't understand why she would do something like this he thought grimly as he thought back to their conversation.

_Flashback_

'_well who is he?' Nathan asked. _

_Brooke hesitated 'your not gonna like this… Lucas Scott'. Nathan froze. Brooke was looking at him anxiously trying to figure out his reaction 'please, please don't be mad! I didn't plan it or anything it just kind of happened and I mean what's the big deal after all you guys are br…'_

'_Brooke!' Nathan yelled 'If you finish that word our friendship is over!' Nathan instantly regretted it. He turned to see Brooke with tears in her eyes and a look of hurt on her face. 'Look i'm sor…' _

'_No! Don't... just don't okay!' Brooke turned away from him.' I can't believe you just said that. Is that how little our friendship means to you? Because of one word... that is the truth might I add your will to throw away oour friendship?' _

'_What about you? How couldn't you do this? You know how I feel about him! Why Brooke? Why? Just tell me why?' Nathan begged._

'_I don't know! I'm sorry okay, it just happened.' They both stopped and looked at each other. Both breathing heavily._

'_Nathan…' Brooke said softly 'I really like him. He's such a gentleman and he's the only guy- apart from you- who doesn't only want to be with me so they could get into my pants. Nathan its different this time, it really is! I can feel it' she said._

'_feel what?' Nathan asked confused._

'_Love. I'm in love Nate!' she said with a small smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled. In truth Nathan had never seen Brooke like this. _

_Nathan sighed 'I need time… I need to think okay?' he watched for her nod and nodded back then walked into the house._

_End of flashback. _

Nathan shook his head. He needed to run off all these emotions. They were weighing him down and he needed to be in shape tomorrow, or he wouldn't be able to handle training and that was never a good thing.

* * *

Haley looked at Lucas and waited 'Well… what's going on?' Haley looked from Lucas to Jake to Peyton. 'Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?' Haley saw Jake nudge Lucas.

'Okay Hales, now don't get mad okay…' Haley heard Peyton snort and Lucas glare at her.

'Luc you're scaring me… what's up?' she asked suddenly feeling like something was terribly wrong. Lucas took a deep breath and said 'I'm dating Brooke Davis!' Haley looked at Lucas like he had grown two heads. 'Who?' she breathed, suddenly feeling the court was too small.

'Brooke Da-' Luc didn't even finish his sentence when Haley's hand landed on his cheek as she slapped him. The sound of her hand connecting with his cheek rang across the empty river court. Jake and Peyton couldn't believe their eyes. Jake slowly approached Haley when she put up her hand to stop him in mid stride. 'I can't believe you… you… you actually like her?' Lucas nodded. Haley laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh either it was more of a bark 'Oh this is great! Yeah Luc go ahead date the slut who made my life hell since I started school. Do you remember that day Luc? Huh? Do you?' Haley was screaming with tears streaming down her face. 'It was the day… the day… you and Jake rescued me! Remember?!' Haley took a deep breathe and swallowed her tears. 'You know what you can date Brooke… have fun with her… marry her even, but remember one thing… our friendship is over because your betrayed me with the person who has made my life a living hell for the past 17 years and you know what, your no better than she is!'

'Haley…' Lucas begged.

'Don't!' she screamed. 'We're through! Have a good life!' Haley walked away from Lucas, Jake and the court.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away! She wasn't looking were she was going when she noticed she must have took a wrong street. Haley turned to find her way when she noticed a group of guys walking towards her. Haley's heart began to beat faster and she started getting scared. Oh God were am I, she thought. The group was getting closer. She started walking hoping she could pass them without any mishap when a hand came out and grabbed her, Haley screamed 'Well, well what do we have here?' a harsh voice came from the dark 'isn't it past your bed time princess?' Haley tried to let out another scream but it was muffled by the hand that came up over her mouth.

Chapter up! Read and Review! Thanks = )

x-writingfreak-x


	4. Saving Me

Chapter Three:

_Saving Me_

Nathan was jogging down the streets of the neighbour hood that night, trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions. Nathan usually jogged in the streets near his house but tonight he decided to go that extra mile…literally. Nathan was starting to get tired and was thinking of going back when he heard a scream. It sounded like a girl. He heard another more muffled scream and slowly walked over towards the noise. He approached a lane that separated two houses and could here the noises getting louder as he approached. Nathan walked down the lane and as he reached the end of it he heard 'Well, well what do we have here?' a harsh voice came from the dark 'isn't it past your bed time princess?'

Nathan started without really thinking about what he was doing. 'Hey! What's going on?' Nathan yelled. The group of boys turned to Nathan and that was when he saw her. Nathan looked among her scattered things for a name, then he saw her uniform for Karen's Café, her name was Haley and she was standing there with tears in her eyes and a fear Nathan had never seen before. 'None of your business! Move on!' the man holding her said. The guy turned back to Haley and started at her top! Haley cried out and tried to push him away only to be backhanded and pushed on the floor.

The next thing Nathan knew he had ripped the boy off her and had thrown him into the wall at the beginning of the alley. Nathan started punching him over and over again, until one of his friends grabbed Nathan from behind and tried to push him away. Nathan stumbled over to the opposite wall and saw an old pipe in the gutter. He picked it up and hit the boy that came to attack him. In corner of his eye he could see one of the boys approaching Haley with a perverted smile on their face and Haley was backing away from him. Nathan ran up to them and grabbed the boy and flung him away from her. Holding the pipe in one hand and standing in front of Haley like her protector he said in a harsh voice lased with anger 'Get out of here before I beat you with this pipe!' the boys just kept staring at him 'Now!' he roared. They boys jumped and picked themselves and each other up and ran for it. Once Nathan was sure they were far away from them he quickly threw the pipe on the floor and turned to Haley who was frozen on the ground shaking like a leaf. Nathan kneeled down beside her and softly touched her face checking for injured. 'Hey… its okay! Your safe now okay.' Haley started shaking even more and started to cry. Nathan sighed 'C'mon lets get you home.' Haley started to shake her head but Nathan didn't see her because he was helping her off the floor and started walking her home.

* * *

The walk home was silent. Haley couldn't get the images out of her mind. She would look at Nathan form under her lashed every couple of minutes, just to check he was still there and not in her imagination. Haley looked down and saw that her shirt was ripped. Because she wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped over a bottle on the street and went hurling forward. Luckily for her Nathan was there because he instinctively caught her before she hit the ground. Nathan helped her stand when she stepped on her ankle that was now hurt. She gasped as the pain from her leg making it known. Nathan looked down and noticed that her ankle was swollen. 'Hold on okay.' He said as he put on arm on her waist and the other under her knees and lifted her up bride style. They walked like this the rest of the way home.

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe he was doing this. Well he could, just not with her. He was going to take her home and that would be it, but the girl had a swollen ankle and her clothes were ripped, so Nathan decided to do the only thing he could do to fix her up. He was going to take her to his house. It was closer and it had everything they would need, he thought defensively. The closer they got to his house the more Nathan prayed that no body would be home, and he was lucky because no body was home. As he carried a now sleeping Haley into the house he saw a note on the fridge from his dad saying that his parent were going to be out for the rest of the week and would be back on Saturday. Nathan frowned his dad hadn't mentioned this before. Nathan slowly carried Haley and put her gently in the middle of his bed. He then went to look for spare clothes that Brooke always left at his house. He found an old pair of jeans and a he grabbed on of his jumpers and walked back towards the bed. Haley was slowly beginning to wake. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into those deep blue eyes for the second time that day. She then took in her surroundings and noticed that she wasn't home. 'Where am I?' she asked.

* * *

Haley was looking around the room she was in. she asked where she was and she was told she was in his bedroom. _His _bedroom. She was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed of Nathan Scott. Oh my God! Haley thought frantically. Nathan must have noticed her panic because he quickly assured her that she was only here because she needed to get cleaned up and she couldn't walk so he gave her the clothes he had in his hand and told her he was going to get the phone to call her parents. 'No!' Haley said.

Nathan looked at her curiously 'Why not?'

'Because my parents are not home, that's why and if you call them they will have to cut their trip short or send on of my brothers and trust me you do not want to explain to my brothers what I'm doing in your bedroom and In your bed!' as soon as Haley realised what she said she blushed. Nathan smirked but said nothing. He then told her too change her clothes and that he would be out side if she needed anything. She nodded and he left the room. After Haley dressed, which was not easy when you had a bad ankle, she sat on the side of the bed taking in her surroundings. It was obvious from the walls that Nathan Scott was indeed a basketball obsessed. There pictured of guys in basketball uniforms of different teams, there were trophies all over the room and pictures of him and his friends. One picture in particular caught her attention; it was of Nathan and a little girl. Little Nathan had his hand around the girl and they were smiling happily to the camera. Haley smiled looking at the little kid who used to be Nathan Scott. A knock at the door brought her attention back to the present. She turned and saw Nathan 'Are you done?' she nodded.

'Yeah thanks for the clothes, mine are history!' she smiled uncertainly. He nodded in understanding. 'Okay well I've got some homework to do, but if you need anything just ask.' Nathan walked into the room and sat at the desk. Haley remembered her own homework that she had and slowly hobbled to her bag that was near the desk. But she wasn't that lucky, halfway there her leg shot up in pain and she gasped anxiously hoping Nathan wouldn't notice, but he did. He turned and saw her standing, pale with pain and swore.

'I told you to ask me if you needed anything!' he said. He helped her back to the bed. 'What did you need?' he asked.

'My bag… I have homework too you know.' She said. Nathan nodded and got her the bag then went and sat back down at the desk.

Haley got through her history and English homework but still had her maths left. She was really tired and her ankle was throbbing again. So she decided to stop, she could finish maths at lunch tomorrow if he leg was any better. She looked over to where Nathan was sitting at the desk. He looked like he was having trouble. 'Hey do you need any help?' she asked. Her tutor half was taking over. He shook his head. Half an hour later Haley was sick of seeing him try 'Okay get your butt over here and let me help you!'

'No I'm fine thanks!' he answered.

'God! Can you stop being so full of yourself and let me help you!' she said frustrated. Nathan turned around and looked at her with a raised eye-brow. Then after a while he nodded and moved over to the bed with his work.

* * *

Two hours later Haley helped Nathan finish his History, Maths and English homework. After being satisfied with her work Haley nodded and told him everything was done. 'You know if you ever need help you should come to the tutoring centre.' She said. Nathan looked surprised and nodded. After that Haley nodded off and fell asleep. Nathan was left staring at her. She looked gorgeous! Nathan had to admit that with those jeans and his jumper she looked hot! Nathan shook his head; this was Haley- I mean the nerd you can't be thinking that he admonished himself. At ten thirty that night Haley woke up after having a night mare! She was kicking and screaming about trying to run and getting away. Nathan ran into his room after hearing her scream and tried to wake her up.

'Haley, Haley! C'mon love wake up. Wake up!' he said shaking her. She finally sat up breathing heavily like she had just run a marathon. She had tear in her eyes and tear marks down her face. She was shaking so badly Nathan couldn't help but hug her tight. Haley froze at first and Nathan was about to let go when she snuggled into him and slowly stopped crying and shaking. She fell asleep that way and when Nathan tried to put her back to bed and leave she wouldn't let go so Nathan had to sleep next to her. Nathan was a bit awkward at first because he had never _just_ slept with a girl before apart from Brooke, but Brooke was Brooke she was his best friends, she was his sister twice removed. But this was different, this was a very good-looking girl sleeping in his arms and Nathan Scott did nothing but sleep.

* * *

When Haley woke up the next morning she found herself snuggled into something hard and muscly. She opened her eyes and found Nathan Scott sleeping with his arms around her. She was shocked at first and sacred but after a couple of minutes she began to remember last night and her dreams which led Nathan staying with her. Haley moved around trying to get free without waking him but that plan failed because as she made her first move Nathan's eyes flew wide open. In truth he looked more shocked than she had. Then his face changed and he was smirking at her. 'Couldn't stay away could you?' he said cockily. Haley knew he was trying to ease the tension but that didn't stop her from firing back. 'If I recall correctly it was _you _who came to _me'_ she answered.

'Only because you were screaming like a banshee!' he replied. At the reminder of her nightmare Haley quietened and she could feel tears burning her eye lids wanting to come out but she held them at bay.

* * *

Nathan instantly regretted reminding her and cursed his insensitivity. 'Hey c'mon I'm only joking and you're safe now so you don't have to worry' he told her gently. When he realised they were still in each others arms he said 'Okay up you get lets see how bad this leg of your is, unless you want to skip school and spend the rest of the day in bed?' he asked wiggling his eye brows. Haley laughed and threw her pillow at him.

After checking her leg and determining that she could walk on it, Nathan and Haley had some breakfast compliments of the Scott family and left for school. Nathan insisted on driving Haley to school. Haley protested saying that she had to go home and change her clothes.

'C'mon Haley you look hot, lets just go okay.' When Nathan realised what he said he actually blushed and mumbled something about being late. Haley couldn't get the smile of her face as they drove to school. When they reached the car park Haley reached over and placed a kiss on his cheek which landed on his mouth because he turned at the last second to face her. Haley quickly moved away and said 'Thanks for saving me.' before quickly getting out of the car and hurrying as fast as she could to avoid the surprised looks of the other students when they saw her getting out of Nathan Scott's car.

* * *

Chapter up! Please Read and Review! =)

x-writingfreak-x


	5. Rumors and Heroes

Chapter Four:

_Rumours and heroes_

Haley was really angry at the moment. She had spent all day being questioned about her relationship with all-star Nathan Scott and why she had spent the night at his house. Girls were gossiping and boys were making obscene gestures and suggestions. It was really pissing her off.

'Did you know that Haley James spent the night with Nathan Scott?' a girl was gossiping at a near by lunch table.

'No! Really? Why would he go for someone like that? I mean honestly she's not pretty or anything' another girl added.

'No but she's probably easy' the first girl said and giggled.

'What a slut!' the second girl said in reply. That was it Haley thought she was sick of this shit.

'Look bitch, I don't know you and I don't wanna know you but shut the hell up because I am sick of listening to you bitch and moan about me' Haley snapped standing up. The girls looked up sharply, when they saw her they gasped and the first girl had the decency to look ashamed but the second one made the mistake of challenging Haley.

'Well maybe you shouldn't act like such a slut and people would have nothing to bitch about!' she second girl replied. Now normally Haley wasn't a violent girl but she had reached her limit. She launched herself at the girl and slapped her across the face. The girl answered by pushing Haley on the floor and jumping on top of her. Haley flipped them over then started punching the girl beneath her. They started pulling each others hair, when Haley felt a pair of strong hands on her waist pulling her away from the girl who was now lying on the floor in pain. She was going to turn and snap at who ever it was when she came face to face with none other than Nathan Scott.

* * *

Nathan wasn't a person to be easily surprised or impressed easily but hell was he surprised when he heard that Haley was fighting with a girl in the food court and was even impressed when he saw Haley beating the crap out of the girl that was now lying on the floor in pain. He saw the look of surprise on Haley's face when she saw him and she was even more surprised when he put his arm around her waist and dragged her away from the girl but not before stopping at Tim 'deal with her, I don't want the teachers to find out'. Tim nodded and walked over to the girl. Haley didn't see what happened to the girl because Nathan dragged her away from the scene and kept walking until they stopped in a deserted corner near the library.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' Nathan yelled.

'It's none of your business! I can do what ever I want so why don't you just piss off!' Haley screamed venting just a small amount of her anger that was threatening to come out.

'Piss off! You weren't so keen for me to piss off last night!' then second he said it he regretted them, but he regretted them more when he saw the hurt and tears in her eyes.

'That was low' she said in a quiet voice that was full of hurt.

Nathan sighed 'it was and I'm sorry but seriously hales what possessed you to do that' he ran his hand tiredly through his hair. He was tired and frustrated.

'You wanna know what made me do it' Nathan nodded 'people are calling me a slut, a whore that some how go the famous Nathan Scott to allow her access to his bed for the night' Nathan cringed as he heard the bitterness, resentment and anger in her voice.

'I'm sorry... I didn't know' he said softly 'I didn't think this would happen'

'Exactly' Haley yelled 'you didn't think! Now I'm the one that has top listen to all the rumours and take everyone's shit! You're revered as the man and I'm names the whore! Congratulations!' she turned to leave when Nathan's hands stopped her and the hurt in his eyes made her regret her harsh words. She sighed 'I'm sorry. I know you helped me last night more than your should have, you saved me' she said.

Nathan looked at her before slowly bending and kissing her softly. When he looked back at her face he saw Haley's eyes widen with surprise and heard her soft gasp. 'I'm sorry that was too fast, after all you've been through…' Haley silenced his babbling by placing her own kiss of his lips. She looked up at his face and smiled shyly at him. Nathan face broke out into a wide grin.

Before he could say anything she said 'let's get out of here?'

Nathan looked at her and smiled 'sure! Let's do it' she nodded and they started towards the car park when Nathan softly grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. She looked up at him startled then looked down at their joined house and her mouth curved into a small smile.

* * *

'So' Nathan began 'you don't know how hot it was seeing you on top of that other girl' he said smirking at her. She gave a small shriek 'you perv! So that's why you came!' she said laughing. Nathan joined in her laughter after they managed to get themselves under control Haley looked at Nathan seriously and said 'you're my hero' this made Nathan stop in mid stride.

'I'm your what?' he asked.

'My hero' when Nathan gave a snort she said 'seriously you've saved twice the first time more than the other but still you're officially my hero!' he laughed and said he was glad to be her hero. She looked up at him and the down to their linked hands and smiled.

Little did she know that she wasn't the only one that saw as they got into Nathan's car and drove out of Tree Hill High!

* * *

Chapter Up! Sorry for the wait!!! :)

x-writingfreak-x


	6. Questions?

Chapter Five:

_Questions?_

Haley was humming to her self as she walked into school yesterday remembering her so –called 'date' with Nathan yesterday, well if you call going for ice-cream and a walk on the beach a date then yes she- Haley James went on a date with Nathan Scott. She still couldn't believe it. She was also having a hard time believing that he liked her. Haley was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Lucas and Jake waiting for her at her locker. When she reached her locker she looked up in surprise and smiled at Jake then pointedly ignored Lucas.

'Hey Jake! Long times no see' she said as she hugged him. Jake smiled although his smile was a bit strained. 'You okay?' Haley asked a bit concerned.

Before Jake could reply Lucas interrupted by angrily saying 'No he is not okay, do you have any idea what people are saying about you!' Haley pointedly ignored him still looking at Jake.

'Jake? What's going on?' she asked worry showing in her tone.

'Haley…' Jake started 'people are saying they saw you with Nathan Scott yesterday… umm... they're also saying…' Jake cut off looking pained.

'There saying you're his latest conquest! A slut like all the other girls that he goes around with! Is it true are you sleeping with him?' Lucas asked angrily. Haley turned on him and gave him a withering look that made most juniors run for cover.

'First of all I am trying to give you a message of 'leave me the fuck alone!' Second of all its none of you're bloody business who I see, sleep with, eat with or bloody shit with! You can just go and screw yourself!' she ranted then turning back to Jake she said pleasantly 'Honey you can relax I'm not sleeping with anybody. He just helped me out of a sticky situation and then drove me home. Its fine, if anything else happens let me know okay! Bye! She hugged Jake, glared at Lucas and waved at an arriving Peyton as she left for her tutoring session.

* * *

Nathan was shooting hoops with Tim and some guys in the gym, when one of the guys said 'So Nate man who's the hottie that was with you yesterday?' Nathan looked up confused and shot a look at Tim and replied 'What hottie?'

'C'mon man! Don't hold out on us! Is she good? She must be to have caught you're attention! What's her name again? Helen, Holly… Haley! That's it Haley!' Nathan looked up surprised.

'What did you say?' he asked quietly. The guys not noticing Nathan's anger kept going 'The hot piece of ass you were with yesterday' one guy repeated 'the one that tutors? I guess it was you doing the tutoring aye?' the guy started laughing and then was interrupted by Nathan's fist hitting him in the face. 'Shit man! What the hell?' he asked angrily.

'If I ever hear you talking shit about that girl again, I'll make you wish you were never born! Understand?' Nathan asked angrily. The boy nodded anxiously trying to appease him. Nathan turned to Tim and said 'Tim any other rumours, I want you to squash them got it? I don't want to hear anything like this again.' Tim nodded with a small smile on his face as Nathan walked off the court and into the change rooms.

* * *

Haley was sitting down drumming her pen on the table waiting for Brooke to finish her assigned questions. 'So you're getting cosy with my best friend and I'm getting cosy with yours, is this some kind of payback?' Brooke asked.

'What was that? I wasn't listening.' Haley asked.

'I said 'so your getting cosy with my best friend and I'm getting cosy with yours, is this some kind of payback?'' Brooke repeated.

Haley snorted and said 'Lets get one thing straight shall we Lucas Scott is not my best friend and as for me getting 'cosy' with Nathan Scott you know better than anyone that getting cosy is not what Nathan Scott does, is it?' Haley asked.

Brooke shook her head and said 'so what you guys are just sex buddies?'

Haley outright laughed at this saying 'go and ask my so called best friend! Now we're done here I will unluckily be seeing you later?' Haley gave Brooke a fake cheery smile and gathered her things and left.

* * *

Nathan was in the hallway during his free period at his locked when he felt hands come around his waist; he turned surprised and smiled at the person who the hands belonged to. 'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'What not happy to see me?'

'Of course I'm happy to see you just surprised that's all' before he finished what he was saying Nathan found himself in an empty classroom. 'What are we doing here?'

'Let me show you' Haley said as she pulled his head down to where her lips were waiting for him, smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**_Sorry it took me so long to update but i blame it on writers block! Sorry again and here's chapter five! i'll try and update the next chapter sooner but i need your help so please remember...Read and Review!! :) _**

**_peace!_**

**_x-writingfreak-x_**


	7. His turn to be saved

Chapter Six

_It's his turn to be saved._

* * *

Haley was walking down the corridor with a smile on her face as she remembered pulling Nathan into an empty classroom yesterday and kissing him senseless! She laughed softly as she remembered the surprise on his face when she pulled him into an empty classroom. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice the people in front of her and slammed into a hard, muscly chest. She gasped and looked up into Nathan's piercing blue eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, when someone cleared there throat pulling her out of her trance, she stepped back and started blushing. She turned and saw Nathan's right hand man Tim Smith smirking at her. She glared at him and went to move passed them when a hand shot out and stopped her.

She turned and saw Brooke standing with a girl called Rachel Gattina. Rachel was glaring at her and Haley was glaring back at her when Brooke broke the glaring match by saying in her ever so bitchy tone 'Excuse me I think you need to apologise to Nathan for touching him with your overly gross body'. Nathan had stopped smiling when Brooke and Rachel arrived; he was now glaring at Brooke for the things she was saying.

'Brooke---'Nathan started but was interrupted by Haley when she said 'Really last time I heard, he didn't mind my body rubbing up against him.' Haley said smirking. Everyone watching was aware that Haley was referring to the rumours that were going around about her spending the night with Nathan. Haley heard a distant gasp that came from a very shocked Peyton, who was standing near a shocked Jake and a now very pissed off Lucas. 'Now if you're done with your bitch session, I have a class to get to! Bye Nate' she winked at him before walking away leaving a very stunned group of people behind her.

* * *

Nathan couldn't suppress his laughter any longer. He knew everyone around him was staring at him but he didn't care. He left them and walked to his next class laughing the whole time. To Nathan his history class was really boring, but he had to admit that after Haley explained some of the things to him that night at his house he was starting to get it, unfortunately for Nathan it was too late because his test had already passed and he was sure he failed. As the teacher went around handing back the test papers Nathan sat dreading getting his mark. He needed to maintain a C- average or he was going to get kicked off the basketball team and basketball was his way to college so that couldn't happen.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley was still smiling as she remembered Brookes face. Well Haley thought, serves her right for being a bitch. Haley laughed again, her face was priceless. Haley sighed she was getting a new student today, not that she didn't love tutoring but she already had such a heavy workload, she seriously needed to cut back on tutoring. As she made her way to the tutoring centre something caught her attention.

* * *

After Nathan had gotten his result which was a fail as he had predicted, his teacher had proceeded to tell him that he had taken the liberty of signing up for a tutor from the tutoring centre. Nathan was about to strongly suggest until he read his slip which said that _Haley James _was his chosen tutor. Nathan couldn't be happier and assured his teacher that he was definitely going to be attending all his tutoring sessions. As Nathan made a pit stop at his locker to get his things he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nathan Scott, why don't you come over my house tonight and we'll watch a movie or something else…" he heard Rachel Gattina drawl from behind him.

"Look Rachel, no offence but i'm not interested okay. Besides I need to head over to the tutoring centre" Nathan said and turned to leave when Rachel grabbed his hand and as he turned to see what she wanted pushed him lightly onto the lockers before kissing him. Nathan to say the least was shocked. He pushed her away angrily "What the hell are you doing?"

Rachel smiled coyly

* * *

at him and said "C'mon Nate my parents aren't home and I have a Jacuzzi!" she winked at him saucily. Nathan shook his head and was about to reply when a voice behind him spoke.

"What part of 'I'm not interested' do you not understand?" Haley said.

Rachel and Nathan both turned to face Haley. Nathan smiled whereas Rachel glared. "Its none of your business, why don't you go screw something!" Rachel said angrily.

"Oh but I thought that's what you wanted to do Rach-hoe!" Haley said smiling mockingly.

"Well at least I can get some! But don't worry I used to be a fat girl with a small head too, you'll grow out of it!"

"Its true I have, haven't I Nate?" Haley asked. Nathan had been ignored throughout that verbal cat fight and was watching somewhat amused.

"Err..." Nathan started.

"You see Rachel me and Nathan have a date, so we'll be going. Bye!" Haley grabbed Nathan and pulled him with her towards the car park. They walked in silence till they got to Nathan's car when Haley turned to him and said "I saved you this time!"

* * *

_**Chapter up! Okay people please read and review!! : )**_

_**x-writingfreak-x**_


	8. AN

Hey everyone!!

I wanted to let everyone know that this story will be DISCONTINUED and possibly up for adoption if anyone really likes it and wants to continue it!

I must admit though I cannot continue writing this as I am really hating one tree hill at the moment and cannot see any point in this story.

I want to thank everyone that read it and I want to apologize to anyone who was enjoying it!!

Thanks and Sorry!!!

x-writingfreak-x


End file.
